Shattered Memories: Reborn
by Kairi J. Hikari
Summary: Strangely, the witch who had once used Sora by manipulating his memories has returned, moving to the island. She gets in between Sora and Kairi, only for her selfish desires. Will Riku be able to settle it all when he gets back?
1. Chapter 1: Namine

**Chappy one**

Pov: Kairi

* * *

I heard someone new was coming to the island. Her name is Namine, and Sora keeps telling me he remembers the name from somewhere. I just laugh at him and say 'You know a lot of names, it could just be a coincidence.' All our parents say we have to greet her here. I thought that was kind of demanding, I mean, Sora, Tidus, Selphie, and I are 17. Riku and Wakka are 18. They aren't even here. They weren't to join some college because of their blitzball tournements, but they should be back in a week or so. Tidus could do without the game. He would rather spend time with Selphie. So anyway, this girl Namine is coming. Today. I just put on a pink skirt and a black tank top with a pink one under it. I put on black shoes, and the black choker my mother gave me. My wardrobe has changed since Kingdom Hearts. Hell, everyone's has. I went downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Sora. 

"Kairi, I'm here." Came a shout from outside a few minutes later.

It was Sora. He was dressed in baggy black jeans and a dark red shirt. He had the same hoodie on. He refused to throw it away. His gloves were the same too. Those are just a few things he can't let go of.

"Hi Sora." I said as I walked out the door. I grabbed his hand and we walked to the pier.

Everyone else was there as we reached the pier. I waved over to Selphie and joined her. She was holding her little sister's hand. Her sister is only four years old. She was born after Sora closed the door to kingdom Hearts. Her name is Yuffie. Supposedly Selphie loved the name so much, she told her parents to name her that. I told her my story from Kingdom Hearts and I guess she grew to like the name of 'The Great Ninja Yuffie.' 

"Hi Selph, hi Yuffie." I said as I got to them.

"Hi Kairi." Selphie said. "I can't believe someone is actually going to move here..." she groaned.

"Kairi!" Yuffie screamed. She shook her hand from Selphie's grip and ran and hugged me. It startled me a bit, but then again it always does. Then she let go of me, smiling. She ran back to Selphie, but before she turned around, she screamed, "BOAT!" We all turned to look.

As the boat slowed, we all arranged ourselves. Tidus squeezed between Selphie and me. _Go figure. _That pushed me out of the way. I walked to the other end and stood next to Sora. Then the boat docked the pier. A small figure was standing on the boat, but was unable to be seen because of the sun's rays. Then two more people, her parents, came out from the lower deck. They had all the suitcases.

"I feel awkward..." I whispered to Sora as they started to walk down the steps.

"Don't. Remember when you came here the first time? I was glad to meet you..." He whispered back.

"But I'm not you." I whispered again.

"Just don't worry. Everything will be all right. We well get through this. _Together._" He whispered. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it tight. Really tight. _And I thought I was nervous._

The family was finally on the dock. The girl was tall and lean, with blonde hair. Her dress was white. Too white. I couldn't even look at it. All of the sudden, Sora let go of my hand.

"Namine!" He shouted at her. "I knew it was you!"

"Sora? Is it really you? It's been 3 years..." Namine replied.

_**Crash**_

"I can't believe it." He said. "I didn't think I would see you again."

"Neither did I." She said happily. He hugged her.

_**Burn**_

My heart felt like lead. I started to back away, but then Sora motioned for me. I walked toward him, my face burning.

"This is Kairi." He said as he took my hand. I couldn't believe him.

"Hi I'm Namine Hojutsu. It's nice to meet you." She said holding out her hand. _Time to put on a happy face._

I smiled and shook it. "I am Kairi Hikari. Nice to meet you too." Was all I said. I had a lump in my throat, like I couldn't speak. I just stood back the rest of the time as Sora introduced the others. 

"Well, it has been nice meeting all of you, but I have to leave. I must unpack and get settled. See you tomorrow." She said. Her parents walked toward town, and Namine followed. She gave us one last wave before she was out of sight. After that I told Sora I was going home.

"Why Kairi? It's only two in the afternoon. Is something wrong?" He said with a worried face.

"It's nothing." I lied. "I'm just a bit tired." I started walking back, but Sora stopped me from going any further.

"Kai, she is just a friend. Nothing more, I swear." He said. His eyes were serious.

"I know..." I replied. "It's just that there is something about her I don't like." I said to him. His eyes looked worried.

"It's okay Kai..." He said. He hugged me. I laid my head on his chest. "If you need to go home and get some rest, I'll take you." He said, showing his goofy grin. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Sora. Let's go." I whispered. He grabbed my hand and walked me home.

* * *

**End Chappy one**

**I hope everyone liked this chapter. This is only my second fanfic, and it just popped into my head one night. (Like two days ago) This only took me an hour to write, which's why it is pretty short. I hop you like it. Please R&R!**

**Sora: Why me! Two girls?**

**Riku: Don't worry, the writer told me everyhting.**

**Sora: What? No fair!**

**Riku: If she would have told you, it would be blabbed to Kairi and Namine, then to Selphie, who would tell Yuffie, who would tell tidus, who would tell wakka, who would trick Tidus into telling everyone else.**

**Sora: O.o**

**Kairi: Starts laughing**


	2. Chapter 2: Uh Oh

**

* * *

**

Okay, I forgot to mention this earlier, but I do not own these characters, only the way they act, how I dress them, where they live, I don't own the Island, but I do own their lives. Mwahahaha! Just kidding.

* * *

**Chappy 2**

* * *

Pov: Sora 

I walked Kairi back to her house, hugged her, and left. I felt horrible. I shouldn't have made her think what I know she is thinking. I walked back to the beach and hung out with Tidus for a while. At five I went back home, ate dinner, and went to take a shower. When I got out, I heard my mom call for me. I quickly got dressed in some clothes that looked half-decent and ran down the stairs. At the door, was Namine.

"Hey Namine." I said as I stepped outside and closed the door.

"Hi Sora." She said, shuffling her feet in the sand.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm Fine Sora...Just nervous. I don't feel like I belong here."

"Of course you do!" I said sitting on the porch swing. "It just takes some getting used to." I motioned for her to sit next to me.

"Yeah..." She sighed. She sat down next to me on the swing. Then she looked at me, right in the eyes.

"Namine..."

"Shhh..." she said back. Then, she kissed me.

_**Uh oh**_

I opened my eyes wide. Then I noticed a shadow slowly fading away. All I could really see was a long string swaying, holding a teardrop shaped crystal.

**Kairi**

"Namine what are you doing!" I screamed and ran off toward Kairi. "Kairi!" I tried to catch her but I couldn't see her anymore. I walked back to my house slowly, my head hanging. Namine just looked at me.

"What's wrong Sora?" she said.

"Just leave." I said as I walked past her and into the house. I ran up the stairs and jumped onto my bed. I started to cry. Why? Why was I crying? Because she saw me with Namine, and it wasn't what she thought. I cried myself to sleep.

* * *

Pov: Kairi 

I had to see Sora. I was being too harsh. After dinner, I decided to walk over to his house and tell him I shouldn't have acted the way I did. I was looking down, staring at my feet. I started walking. When I reached his house, I saw Namine there, sitting with him on the swing. I walked forward slowly. Then, they kissed. They kissed! Damnit Sora, how could you do this to me? I love you and you do this! Tears started to stream down my cheeks.

"Sora..." I whispered as I started to back away. Then I turned around and ran to my house in a full sprint. I heard Sora call my name, but I just kept running. When I got to my house, I ran up the stairs.

"Kairi? Kairi what's wrong?" My mother yelled as she saw me running. I just ignored her and kept running.

A ran into my room and jumped on my bed. I started crying. "Sora how could you!" I screamed as I lay there.

"Kairi? What is going on?" My mother said as she entered my room.

"You wouldn't understand." I said, turning my back to her.

"I understand more than you think."

"But you can't help me with this." I said coldly as I noticed her sitting on my bed.

"I can help you with anything. Just tell me what's wrong."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because you will probably just make me feel worse about what he did!" I yelled.

"Sora?"

"Yes. Now just leave me alone please."

"Kairi..."

"Please." Then I heard her get up, walk out and close the door behind her. When she left I kept on crying. I cried until I fell asleep.

* * *

I have got to stop writing short chapters. Well anyways, I hope you like! Please R&R. 

**Sora- How could you do this to me?**

**Namine- :Starts laughing:**

**Sora- What the hell? Thats just twisted... :Leaves:**

**Kairi- :Sees Namine: You bitch. :Punches her:**

**Namine- Geez what was that for? It is just a story! **

**Kairi- I don't care. :Leaves:**

**Me- Hehehe... :Runs away: **


	3. Chapter 3: Spoken Words Not Heard

**Okay, I am going to review the reviews! O.o**

**Merodi: I am...I am. And you will see. I said they would be gone a week, but I never said what day they left...**

**Manifest: It will get sad. Very, very sad... But you didn't hear it from me! Well it takes me a while to update. I do have a life.**

**Razr Blade: Stop choking the poor boy. It is just a story. Though it is good...**

**Magician: You don't have to worry. You will find out soon enough why.**

**Lana: I love leaving people in suspense. Like the InuYasha episode they showed on Saturday. Gawd I wanna see the next one so bad. I MUST!**

**Oh yeah, and I just wanted to tell everyone, I have lost my inspiration for the first story I wrote. I will not be continuing it, and there is no way you can persuade me to, beside the fact that I got almost no reviews. It's really sad. Oh and I do not own these names, but I do own their lives! Mwahahaha! Here we go...**

**Chapter 3**

Pov: Namine

"But Sora..." I said as he walked inside. I was too late. I just walked my horrible self home in the now dark night. I must have sat on the swing for almost an hour after he ran inside. I didn't know what to do. When I reached my house, I slowly walked inside, then trudged up the stairs into my room. I sat down on my small little beanbag chair, putting my face in my hands. I sighed with sadness. "I shouldn't have done that... I knew he loved her, but I love him. I figured I would never see him again, but then I ended up at this very island." I whispered to myself. I opened my window, then crawled out onto the roof. I looked out at the sea, the waves crashing into the shore. "I should have to told him first...," she said silently, her lips being the only ones to find the words.

"I might as well go to bed..." she sighed and crawled back through the window. She changed and climbed into her bed, soon drifting off into a deep sleep.

Pov: Kairi

I woke up the next morning, dried tears causing a reddened streak down my face. I slowly walked into the bathroom, turning the faucet to the sink. I grabbed a rag and wet it, then pressed it to my face. It wiped away all the dried tears. Walking out, a walked over to my closet, choosing an outfit similar to yesterdays.

I slipped it on and walked downstairs, placing myself on the couch. It seemed too early for anyone to be up. "Guess this is what I get for falling asleep so early..." she said sighing as she looked up at the ceiling. All of the sudden the tears started to fall, and she couldn't stop them. She ran outside, out onto the pier, only to see that someone else was there. She stopped herself.

Pov: Sora

I slowly got up, darkness still hanging in the sky. I walked into the bathroom, looked at my miserable face, and then walked downstairs. I sat at the kitchen table for a while, not sure what to do. Soon I figured I might as well eat, and grabbed a bowl, a spoon, cereal and milk. I opened the cereal, pouring it into the bowl. Then I twisted to top off the milk and poured some in the bowl. I put the cereal and milk away and sat at the table, eating my cereal.

"Sora? What are you doing up so early?" It was my mother.

"Couldn't really sleep. Besides, I fell asleep early."

"Yeah, I heard you. You might as well tell me what's wrong." She took a seat at the table.

"Namine...Kairi..." he mumbled through his face full of cereal.

"Girl trouble? You always were a cute one." His mom laughed. "What do you think you should do?"

"Tell Kairi what happened..." he mumbled as he got up to put his bowl in the sink.

"Bingo. I'll leave you to decide whether or not you want to take action." She said, messing up his hair a bit and walking out of the kitchen.

"Thanks mom." He said, the bowl in the sink, his face smiling at her.

"No problem... I'm a mom. That's what I do." She smiled back at him and walked up the stairs.

Walked down by her house, but it was too dark out. It must've been about 5:30. So I sat down on the pier. I watched the sunrise, which was awesome. Then I heard footsteps on the pier. I turned to see Kairi, so I figured I should stand up. But instead she sat down next to me.

"Hi..." She half muttered.

"I didn't kiss her."

"Oh sure you didn't. You are gonna tell me it was all her right?"

"Well it was Kai!"

"I don't think I can believe you. Not anymore."

"Kairi how could you not believe me? I said she was just a friend!"

"Well, obviously in your world friends kiss." She stood up and looked at me.

"No I pushed her away!" I stood up too. "I ran to find you, Kai..."

She just looked away. "You were crying...," I said, just noticing the streams of tears that had fallen down her face.

"So..." She said looking back at me.

I just sighed. She wasn't going to listen to me.

She looked at me, turned away, and started walking back to her house.

"You know how I feel about you Kai..."

"I just don't know if it's true..." she said and ran back into her house.

I sat back down and put my face in my hands. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered. I sat there for about half an hour, then got up and started walking home. I could see Kairi watching me through her window. I just kept walking. When I got home I slumped onto the couch.

"So?" It was my mom. She was sitting at the kitchen table.

"So what?" I said, pretending to not know what she meant.

"That bad huh?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Say no more." She said, and pretended to button her lips shut.

I yawned and lay down. I was pretty tired. I just fell asleep on the couch.

Sora: WHY ME! 

**Me: Um... Because.**

**Kairi: I hate this! Pinning us against each other! Manipulation!**

**Riku: -Starts laughing-**

**Sora: Shut up Riku!**

**Riku: -Runs off laughing-**

**Ok... Well anyways, please R&R! Thanks! -runs away from the angry mob screaming her little head off-**


	4. Chapter 4: Tears and Rain

**Sora : -Rocking back and forth in a dark corner as he sucks his thumb.-**

**Me: O.O -Slowly backs away.-**

**Kairi: Oh no ya' don't! You left us in here for 4 months! For God's sakes, you could have at least told us to leave!**

**Me: Hey! I own you right now, godamnit! Don't tell me what to do.**

**Riku: Whoa, I see you've got a bad side to yourself there! -Grins.-**

**Me: Don't even THINK about it! I have to update the story!**

**Riku: -Frowns.-**

* * *

Pov - Kairi

* * *

"What the hell am I doing?" 

I shouted at myself in the middle of the afternoon. I was laying on the couch, a box of cereal on the floor as I watched cartoons. I sat up, and looked outside. It was pouring. And pouring might have been an understatement. I'm just screwing up our lives, breaking us all apart. Then I remembered that Riku and Wakka would be coming back to the island today.

"Really, what the hell am I doing?"

I shouted at myslef as I jumped up off the couch. I grabbed my coat and an umbrella and ran outside. He should be here any minute. When I reached the dock, a boat was pulling up. And of course, Sora was there. I wanted to go up to him and say something, say I was sorry, but I just couldn't. When they stepped off the boat, I immediatly ran to Riku, giving Sora absolutely no time. I hugged him tight.

"Missed you."

I said with a smile. He smiled back. I could feel Sora's eyes burning holes in the back of my head. I gnored them though, because I'd rather just see Riku right now, and not worry about the boy I so much wanted to hug more than Riku right now.

"I missed you too, Kai."

He said as I let go. Wakka smiled at all of us, and put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's real good to be back, ya?"

He directed toward Riku. He nodded and walked over towards Sora. Sora smiled happily. I stared at him do this, my smile starting to fade as I watched him. I figured I would just leave tho guys alone and let them talk.

"Hey, I really want to stay but I have to get home. I really wish I could.

"Hold on Kai, I'll walk ya home." It was Wakka. "I wanna talk with ya anyways."

'Oh crap.' I thought as I nodded and smiled. Once we were away from the other two, he stopped me and stared at me.

"Ok Kai, I saw dat face ya made. What's wrong?"

"Oh, everything is just peachy! Oh, just great!"

"Ya don't have ta tell me if ya don't wanna Kai. It's alright."

Damnit, he was so calm. His voice warmed me, and I couldn't help it. What else could I do. I opened my mouth and spilled every single detail out to him as we walked to my house. We must have been standing on my porch for at least half an hour as he listened to me through the pouring rain.

"Kai, I don't know what to tell ya. You should follow your heart."

"I know, and I will."

He waved goodbye, and left me in the rain. I walked inside and slumped on the couch. It had seemed like forever since she had come to our island, only because of everything that has happened. I breathed out shakily and listened to what my heart had to say. Lucky me, it had two sides.

'Go after him, he's braking down in front of you, just like you are in front of him.'

'Oh please. Let the boy come after you, nothing bad can come from waiting!'

"SHUT UP!"

I yelled at myself. My mother came in and stared at my.

"Who are you yelling at? You would probably wake up the whole island with that voice in the morning!'

"I'm yelling at myself! Just let me deal with it myself. I'll find out what to do on my own."

I gnored her words and ran up the stairs. I sat on my bed and sighed. I leaned back, laying on it with my legs over the side. I stared at the ceiling for what felt like hours...

* * *

Pov - Sora

* * *

She remembered that Riku was coming back. She was standing ten feet from me. I was too broken up inside to even turn to face her. Namine had ruined the whole thing. When she hugged Riku, I glared at the back of her head. Riku glared at me.

'Great, now he's gonna lecture me.'

He walked over to me a few seconds later. I smiled at him widely, but he didn't buy it. Kairi left with Wakka, leaving just Riku and me standing in the rain. I sighed and looked up at him.

"So, why are you two fighting?"

"Because, that girl Namine from three years ago is here and she came to my house and kissed me, but I didn't want her to, and then Kairi saw and now we don't really talk anymore. Do you know I've had no socialization whatsoever for two days? I think I'm gonna go insane!"

Riku looked shocked at how much I had blurted out within a minute.

"Whoa! So you and Namine kissed?"

He was... glaring at me. What the hell? It wasn't my fault. I didn't kiss her. I looked away from Riku.

"NO SOCIAL INTERACTION!"

"You let another girl kiss you! You don't do that! How long did you two kiss?"

"A few seconds..."

"A FEW SECONDS? You should have pushed her away as soon as she tried! Sora, do you know anything about women? They're fragile when their hearts are broken, but then they start turning into total bitches. Figure this out. I know you can."

Then, he left me there. He left me. HE LEFT ME? It was pouring. I ran home through the pouring rain and pulled off my jacket and ran upstairs. I had to think of what to do to gt her to forgive me. I needed a plan...

* * *

Pov - Namine

* * *

"I'm such a fool. To think that he could still care for me. I was the one who gave him back his memories. I should just leave this island..."

I sighed and rolled over in my bed. I had been drawing a few pictures. Myself and Sora. And then Sora pushing me away. Kairi and Sora together. But there was someone else.

'Riku...'

Maybe I still have someone to love on this island after all...

* * *

Pov - Kairi

* * *

I sat up on my bed after an hour had passed. The rain was not letting up, and my mother had gone off to the main island to get some groceries. I had been lieing there, not making a sound. Yet I had cried the whole time. It seemed like an eternity I cried. I had ruined everything, and these tears are my confusion. I got up off my bed, slipping on my slippers. Heart on the front, with a sliver crown atop each one. So familiar in her memories... they brned in her mind from everything that had happened. I walked into the kitchen, but stopped and ran to the door when I saw someone standing in front of my house, in the rain. I flung it open and looked at who was there.

"Sora..."

He had flowers in his hands, and the necklace he had worn ever since I met him was in his hand.

"Kairi... I"ve been standing here for-"

I ran up to him and kissed him. I felt so bad. I left him out her, and his clothes were soaked through. I felt him kiss me back and I threw my arms around him in a hug. He held on to me too, and I put my head on his shoulder. I cried and ust couldn't stop.

"I'm so sorry... It's all my fault. If I would have just listened to you..."

He silenced me and put his necklace around my neck and gave me the flowers. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to my house as I held his hand tight. I had never felt so wonderful in my entire life.

**

* * *

Riku: Hey! I thought I was gonna get a shot at both of them!**

**Me: Psssh, yeah right. I lied to everyone. But the story isn't over.**

**Kairi: OH EM GEE I can't believe you did that! -Squeals in delight.-**

**Sora: -Blushes.-**

**Namine: Why do I have to be the idiot?**

**Me: Because I said so! -Grabs Riku's hand and runs, dragging him behind her.-**

**Riku: I think I"m gonna like this.**

**Namine: Wakka?**

**Wakka: -Runs away.**

**Kairi: No one loves you, now shut up Nami!**

**I'm sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating in so long. It's been 4 months. And here I am, on my birthday, updating it for all of you. I hate to leave you waiting any longer than I should have. -Glomps you all.-**

**Oh, and no tomatoes! -Ducks and runs.-**


End file.
